


A Super Father's Day

by supersonicsidekick



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: The moment he entered the manor, Bruce knew something was off. It was completely silent. And while that may not be a cause for concern for most people, it definitely was for a vigilante. Especially one that had six kids, a butler with a penchant for sarcasm, and an assortment of various costumes popping in and out of his home on a daily basis. But even if the silence hadn't tipped him off, the trail of red and blue confetti running through the manor sure as hell would have.





	A Super Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little fill for Day Seven of Batfam Appreciation Week: Father's Day. I got the idea from the shirt I got my dad for Father's Day an ran with it. It didn't exactly turn out as I hoped it would, but I still like it, so I figured I'd share it.

The moment he entered the manor, Bruce knew something was off. It was completely silent. And while that may not be a cause for concern for most people, it definitely was for a vigilante. Especially one that had six kids, a butler with a penchant for sarcasm, and an assortment of various costumes popping in and out of his home on a daily basis. But even if the silence hadn't tipped him off, the trail of red and blue confetti running through the manor sure as hell would have.

While Bruce was almost positive that one or more of his kids were responsible for the mess, he wasn't one to take chances. It could be an elaborate ploy from one of Batman's enemies after all. Grabbing his spare utility belt from where it was hidden in the grand piano, Bruce snapped it around his waist and began to carefully follow the trail.

Arriving at the closed doors to the dining room, Bruce took a second to prime a batarang before he continued. Carefully slipping into the room, Bruce almost dropped the batarang out of shock at the scene before him.

The dining room had been completely transformed into a sea of red and blue. The walls were covered in pictures of Superman that had his face taped crudely over Clarks'. The table, set with Superman themed party plates and covered with a Superman tablecloth, was home to a massive cake, the same color and size as Superman's cape, with the words 'Super Dad' written on it. And most shockingly, all six of his kids and Alfred were sitting at the aforementioned table.

Then, with admirable synchronization, they all chorused, "Happy Father's Day."

It took Bruce a minute to wrap his head around what was going on. This had to have taken at least a month of planning, and they had managed to keep him in the dark. And considering that he was called the _World's Greatest Detective_ , he liked to think it wasn't an easy task.

As he sat down at the table, he couldn't help but feel pride at how his kids had managed to do something the majority of the Justice League couldn't pull off.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you want to know, this is what each batkid got Bruce for Father's Day: 
> 
> Damian: He made him one of those homage coupon books that pretty much everyone has given to a parent or guardian at one point or time. He thought it was stupid, but when Dick informed him that it was a tradition, he begrudgingly agreed to do it.  
> Dick: A blue and red t-shirt with the Superman symbol that says 'Super Dad'  
> Duke: He got him a blue and red mug that also said 'Super Dad.'  
> Cass: She punched Hal Jordan in the face. On 'accident' of course. It was Bruce's favorite present.  
> Jason: He gave him a sense of nostalgia, by jacking the tires of the batmobile, again.  
> Tim: He gave Bruce this thing that was took down from shop DC entertainment otherwise I'd like it but the just of it was it was a fake article from the daily planet where you inserted you dad's picture like they were Superman.


End file.
